High School Hell
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu tells others he & Kag did it in the janitors closet, little does he know he's unleashed a monster in revenge mode Kag & he's about to learn the meaning of pranking hell, Jakotsu helps Kag play a hilarious deranged trick, comedy romance, Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1 Inuyasha's claim, payback

**I don't Own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Language**

By request written for T**heLostPrincessOfTheEast, **wiseass Inu tells others he and Kag did it in the janitors closet. Little does he know he's just unleashed a monster in revenge mode Kagome and is about to learn the true meaning of pranking hell, Jakotsu helps Kag play a hilarious warped trick on Inu. Complete one shot, updated extended Feb 16 2012, Inu/Kag

**High School Hell**

**By Raven 2010, July 30 2011**

**First day banter, bad, bad hanyou, will he ever learn? **

"Sorry flea trap no dogs allowed on the school grounds" Kouga tormented Inuyasha the day before the first day of high school started "Guess that means you'll be staying home"

"Then that rule applies to you idiot wolves are canines to" Inuyasha reminded

"Ah why don't you two mutts just sharpen your claws and fangs on each others butts and get it over with already?" Kagura teased

"How about you volunteer your butt sweet stuff" Kouga replied with a wolfish grin

"I'll take a piece of that my damn self" Inuyasha added

"I want to see that" Miroku said

"Two pervy canines no waiting" Ayame joked

"Woof, woof baby" both Inuyasha, and Kouga answered in the same breath

First day of school

It was the beginning of the high school year, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and the rest of the gang were there "Hey mangy wolf what the hell are you doing here, don't you have a kennel your supposed to be in? what did you escape? Wiseass Inuyasha said, "I should call them and tell them where their escaped flea bag is"

"Hey dog, I mean sewer breath woof damn do you know what toothpaste is? Cause your breath is rank your stinking up and polluting the whole damn school, I'm gonna puke" Kouga retorted and at the same time clamped a hand over his mouth

"Ow, Inuyasha exclaimed" damn fluffy what the fuck was that for? He said when Sesshoumaru smacked him upside the head, "Ya constipated fluff ball"

"Grow up, your so juvenile" Sesshoumaru replied "And an imbecile, perhaps I should call an ambulance and have you taken to the brain implant unit so they can install a brain in that empty skull of yours"

"Ha, ha, ha Mutt face got bitch slapped" Kouga ragged "Stings don't it?"

"Ah shut it Shima" Inuyasha retorted "Where's your mini skirt and nylons and that low cut hooker shirt you always wear with it?

"Make me, oh that's right girls cant fight" Kouga ragged "Need some Midol? You better go on the pill we wouldn't want you getting knocked up, You just described your clothes and that draws horny boys in droves"

"Major seven degree wolf burn" Miroku razzed "But rug burn is always better"

"Ladies are we gonna have a cat fight? Meeeeeow" Jakotsu wisecracked in a girly voice, sounding too much like a real one "No claws girls I hate the sight of blood"

"Get bent Tinkerbell" and where's your little fairy suit, ain't fairies supposed to have wings, fly around, and a magic wand? Inuyasha needled "Bad faire, guess you don't get a cookie"

Then Jakotsu surprised the group, in a deep voice never heard form him before "When I do get the wand I'll shove it straight up your constipated ass then you'll never need a laxative again"

"Oooooooh shit" the others exclaimed

"Bend over little brother, it's going to be one long hell of a ride" Sesshoumaru badgered "Jak make sure to lube it first would not want it to get stuck"

"After you princess" Inuyasha shot back

"Nope sorry to disappoint, not, the offer was made to and is only for you" Sesshoumaru replied

"How's that pink lace thong you're wearing holding up? Inuyasha said

"You tell me since it is you who is wearing the infernal contraption" Sesshoumaru calmly replied "I do not like them on my females I like my females parts free to roam"

"Over perfumed ass wipe"

"Inusaya you may wipe all the asses you want, I care not, so long as you do not ever try to wipe mine" Sesshoumaru taunted "I only wipe pussy, slurp" he added "Rusty, mold growing, crusty virgin"

"Hey I resent that remark, I ain't no virgin" Inuyasha said, "Rover needs dog tags mutt and a leash"

"Prove it" Sesshoumaru dared barely able to keep from laughing "Roses are red, violets are blue Inuyasha is going to die a virgin it's true"

"I told ya, I am not a fucking virgin, asshole fluffy cant get it up so all he can do is dive the muffy, must be a bitch getting that hair out of your teeth" hah? Better buy some dental tools"

"Prove it, prove it," the others chanted, knowing he had no proof

"Inuyasha's so cherry he's gonna turn red and look like one" Miroku ragged "We can call him Inucherry, or Cherryyasha"

"Well at least I'm not groping every ass in sight Miroku I mean Miroho"

"At least I am making contact with the female gender" Miroku shot back "If you only knew what your missing"

Kagura walked over to Inuyasha and bent over "Go ahead Yasha have a feel I don't mind, I won't get mad, go ahead stroke my bottom. We could go in the closet for some private anatomy lessons"

"Ooo, ooo, ooo, me next" the other males teased, waving their raised hands

"I'll meet you in the closet" Miroku joked

"Eee, gulp, I, it ain't right" the nervous hanyou replied, "I am not a stinking pervert like Miroku"

"Reaction of a virgin" Sesshoumaru needled "That pipe is so brittle it's cracked"

"Yeah a hot beautiful woman offered him her butt and to take him in the closet for private anatomy lessons and he wusses out" Kouga needled

"I'll take it," Bankotsu teased

"Fuck you assholes I get my fair share, I just don't brag about it that's all" Inuyasha retorted "Nosy bastards"

"Cough, cough virgin cough" the other guys said

"Butt lickers" Inuyasha shot back "Bunch of withering on the vine dried up old grapes"

"Nope I only lick three things, popsicles, lollypops, and something special its pink in the middle and has a nice round little hole in the center, slurp" Bankotsu said, enjoying the shade of red covering the hanyous face "Honey coated yum"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" Inuyasha snapped, "You fuckers are making my brain bleed"

"Ah yes I know that particular treat well" Miroku added "Yum"

"Oh yes the thing with the ring in the middle, that's labeled tasty treat" Kouga added, "With whipped cream surrounded it's known as the special cream donut"

"Yes a wonderful desert indeed" Sesshoumaru taunted "I love mine with chocolate sauce and sometimes with a cherry on top. A treat that cant be beat"

"If I liked and ate them mine would have to be with vanilla ice cream," Jakotsu teased

"I will let you try mine with strawberries" Sango razzed knowing it'd drive him up a wall

"Gods my ears are bleeding, fuck this shit I'm out of here ya sick bunch of bastards. Oh I need a gallon of sake" Inuyasha said then ran like hell

"Need a Kotex pad? Miroku ragged "Some hot tea perhaps?

"Well boys I guess he's done for now" Ayame said smiling evilly "Poor baby"

**Anatomy, getting boned, sausage deluxe, lace surprise, it's raining**

"Yes my favorite class" Sesshoumaru thought on his way to class

"Damn it is times like this that I want to kick myself in the ass for not bringing a camcorder to class," Kouga said

"Not to worry my little wolf I've got my pocket size digital camera eight hours of filming time," Kagura told him

"I love you man" Kouga joked

"Aw my sweet wolfy" Kagura replied

Anatomy class "Hey I know this is about to get sick" Kouga remarked

"Oh yes I know, and can feel that Sessh is up to something totally wicked" Kagome replied

"Goody that means mutt face is in for it" Kouga stated, "If Sessh was a girl I'd kiss him to say thanks"

"Look children no wonder Sessh is up to no good we have special anatomy parts today," Kagura said

"Shit it's like a frigging organ banquet in here" Sango commented

Sesshoumaru walked in took one look "Hehehe" he laughed

"Sessh you sadistic bastard" Bankotsu said, "Your plotting something evil I know it"

"I know, what can I say boys I enjoy my work?" Sesshoumaru replied smiling evilly

Naraku was the anatomy class teacher "I do not even want to know what you little monsters are up to" he stated "But I will say this so long as you do not wreck my class have fun"

"Thank you teach," they all said in the same breath

"Sniff, sniff, here comes dog breath," Kouga announced

"Inuyasha came in "Poor bastard" Naraku thought "Better him then me"

Sesshoumaru got up, reached over, and grabbed one of the anatomy parts, then walked over to Inuyasha "Hm, little brother what is this?"

Inuyasha turned to look "Well if you don't know what it is then don't ask me. Dumb ass dog"

"Bet you do not know what it is either" do you? Sesshoumaru taunted, "Obviously you've never met one in person"

'Yeah it's a model of your mouth" Inuyasha shot back "Damn lost all your teeth to sucks to be you, hah?"

"I believe it is called a vagina, you would know that if you had ever as you have claimed to made it's acquaintance before" Sesshoumaru teased smiling evilly "Poor pup"

"What is this? Inuyasha retorted shaking his fist at his tormenting brother

"The very hand you so frequently use to stroke your little winky with on those many cold and lonely girl free nights" Sesshoumaru needled "I hope you had the decency to thoroughly wash it after"

"Hey dog breath what's this? Kouga teased waving the item in question back and forth

"Sesshoumaru's tongue, because he's lacking elsewhere so he has to use that instead" Inuyasha answered, referring to the fake penis in Kouga's hand "So sad"

"Why little brother do you insist upon telling us of what your lacking?

"Sesshoumaru I mean Sessblowmaru, cant stick it so you got to lick it" Inuyasha retorted "Girls hate rubber dicks at least mine's real"

"Speaking from experience, which I'm sure you have an over abundance of" Sesshoumaru retorted, "Does that rubber chafe your leg when you strap it on?

"They are truly sick, but fun, this class will be anything but boring" thought Naraku "Inuyasha would you please com to the front of the class and help me?

"Sure" he answered, then walked up to the front of the class

"Shit Sessh you wouldn't? Kagura asked

"Wouldn't I? Sesshoumaru replied, "I think you know me better then that, hehehe"

"You never give the poor puppy a break" do you? Ayame asked

"No, and why start now?" Sesshoumaru answered "Wait I promise you, you will laugh your asses off"

"Inuyasha what part is this? Naraku asked, using the body model

"The pelvis"

"And this? Naraku asked pointing to the skeleton opposite the body model

"The spinal" Inuyasha started

"Shit here it comes" Jakotsu thought "Oh my poor doggy"

Then it happened the skeleton jumped off the hook it was hanging from, ran over to Inuyasha, wrapped it's boney arms around the startled hanyou, and began rubbing against him. Then it leapt up and all at once wrapped it's legs around his waist, arms around his neck, and started humping him and kissing his cheeks, then lovingly nipped his neck, then the shocker it moaned

"Eek it's alive, eew get off, get off, get off" Inuyasha demanded as it were alive "Let go ya boney humping letch"

"I believe that, that is what it's trying to do" Jakotsu ragged

"Or get you off" why not relax and enjoy the ride? Sango teased, "Put some hip into it thrust brother thrust don't leave her to do all the work"

"A lazy lover" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Once you pop your cookies you'll feel a whole lot better" Kagome razzed

Oh baby yes give it to me yes harder that's it oh, oh ,oh I'm yeeeees," Kagura sounded like she was having an orgasm "Phew that was hot now I need a cigarette"

"Kag, Kagura your sick" laughing Bankotsu gasped

"Thank you dear Banky"

"Hey mutt face make sure you use a condom you wouldn't want to knock her up" Kouga needled "Better get neutered you aren't ready for puppies yet"

"You two should really take that in the closet, there's one right over there," Ayame pointed out

"Now that's getting boned," Miroku added

"Aw she's just showing the world how much she loves you" Jakotsu teased "Horny little thing isn't she?"

"Shut uuuuup" Inuyasha bellowed "You, you did this I know you did, you son of a bitch. You sick warped demented troll"

"Little brother you accuse me of such a dastardly deed" Sesshoumaru replied feigning indignation "You without reason seek to sully my reputation" do you have proof?

"I don't need any stinking proof this has you written all over it" Inuyasha retorted

"I still say without any proof you have no case, or claim of one. And I do not see my name as you claim written on it anywhere"

"I am going to kill you" Inuyasha yelled, freed himself from the skeleton, snapped off one of the leg bones, and proceeded to chase Sesshoumaru "Here let Yashy give you some boney love"

"Ouch daddy hurts so good" Sesshoumaru taunted "Oh yes Sesshy likes it like this"

"Stay still bone brain, and I'll give you hurts so good," Inuyasha said

"Well the Taisho brothers strike again" Naraku commented, and laughed his ass off "I do not know which one of the two is the most twisted"

"Shit I'm gonna have to start bringing a camcorder to school" Kouga said, "This is better then going to the movies"

"Well kids Sesshy wanted a good chase I guess he got one" Kagura commented, everyone nearly died laughing

At lunch time

Inuyasha had his chops all set for the nice sausage sub he had brought with him as his lunch, he went to the cafeteria counter to get his milk, and juice, then came back and sat down. He set up his spot on the table reached into the bag, pulled out the sub, unwrapped it, it wasn't until he went to take a bite that he saw the horror, a rubber penis laying there, replacing his beloved sausage, his eyes scanned the room to see who had the guiltiest look and target acquired

"Enjoy, it's the new sausage sub deluxe" Bankotsu taunted "Yummy, hah, eat up mutt?"

"Yeah and extra pork cause we know that's the way you like it" Miroku teased "Yes do enjoy it was not cheap"

"Got pork? Jakotsu added

"Want some mustard with that? Ayame asked, "Some pickles maybe"

"Don't forget the relish" Kagome joked

"Miroku, Bankotsu you two sons of bitches" Inuyasha screamed, leapt over the table, they ran with Inuyasha hot on their heels

In history class

"Inuyasha please tell us something about the history of the warring states era," Keade the teacher asked

No response at first "In the warring states era they" he started

"Tic tock mutt face" Kouga needled "Tick freakin tock we're all on the clock get your ass in gear"

"On the clock, hah?" Inuyasha replied ever so calmly "Go clock yourself" he calmly joked

"Shit he's to friggin calm" Miroku commented, "Oh this is so bad"

"Yep the crap's about to hit the fan" said Ayame

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero" Kagome counted "And they're off"

In the blink of an eye Kouga had a pink lace thigh high ladies stocking over his head "There's your damn freaking tic tock on the clock, little wolfette" Inuyasha taunted "He enjoys being a girl" Inuyasha sang "Dance for us"

"After I rip your tiny little microscopic size boy parts off, I'm gonna kill you" Kouga threatened "Dance I'm going to dance on your damn head"

"Now, now boys no violence, just wait it out till you calm down" Keade said "Then talk it out"

"Sorry teach, Kill first, class later" was Kouga's reply, Inuyasha ran, Kouga chased

"Woo hoo wolf witch can run who knew" Inuyasha taunted. The whole class erupted into fits of laughter "What the hell are you fuckers laughing at? Inuyasha bit

"Youuuuu" they all teased in unison

Inuyasha ran around the class, then to the back, then ran toward the front intent on escaping out through the classroom door, however when he neared Sesshoumaru's desk a foot tripped him causing him to fall flat on his face. And that's when the wasting no time wolf pounced on him, and immediately put him in a headlock, then pulled him up onto his feet

"Hello doggy" smirking Kouga said

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck? Inuyasha snapped

"Oops clumsy little brother" Sesshoumaru wisecracked "Bad coordination is a bitch, and such clumsiness is a disgrace to the Taisho family" he ragged

"I will get you for this, mark my words I'll get revenge," Inuyasha promised

"You can try imbecile but you will be wasting your time, learn form your past mistakes fool" Sesshoumaru said, "You always wind up the victim of your own folly"

"Sessh should I the shampoo special? Kouga asked

"I don't see why not" Sesshoumaru answered, "It is a special time, is it not?"

"Kouga so help me if you put me in the shower I will kill you" Inuyasha snapped

With that, said and done Kouga took off with his victim in hand "Hey Sesshoumaru what the hell's the shampoo special? Bankotsu inquired

"Inuyasha is under the assumption that Kouga is going to put him in the shower, however

Kouga is really going to give him a to" Sesshoumaru was cut off when they heard a scream and the class fell silence

A few seconds later the classroom door burst open, there stood Inuyasha rage filled eyes, and soaking wet hair "Sesshoumaru you knew you son of a bitch, you knew he was going to give me a toiled shampoo" Inuyasha bellowed

"Yes" and your point being? Sesshoumaru answered in a bored tone "You have finally bathed"

"My point is you better start sleeping with one eye open, because you'll never know when, how, or where" Inuyasha promised "Wait for it asshole, wait for it"

"Whatever, your childish, harmless, weak, your constantly failing pranks, mean nothing to me, and do not scare me" Sesshoumaru stated casually "Don't you think you best go shower, and put on some clean clothes? You do look rather indecent"

"Bastard you helped the stinking wolf, I won't forget this shit" Inuyasha snapped then left heading to the shower room

"Hehehe, know what the best part was, the janitor Sato just got done cleaning the toilets so the water was good and soapy, and lemon scented to" Kouga told them

"And that my dear fellow students is what we call a toilet shampoo" Sesshoumaru told them

"Sesshoumaru you are a sick twisted man, with your calm, cool demeanor I would never have thought it" Miroku said

"You know what they say folks it's always the quiet unsuspected ones that are the biggest hell raisers, and do the most damage" smiling evilly Ayame said

Two days later

Inuyasha was thirsting for revenge on Sesshoumaru sat at his favorite table alone enjoying his hot tea and meal rice balls and beef he slowly drank hit tea and ate his food. Suddenly a gush of freezing water came down on him from the water sprinkler in the ceiling soaking and chilling him from head to toe. Yes, it did exactly what Inuyasha rigged it to do

"Oh my fucking gods" Kagura exclaimed

"We can call Inuyasha rain man now" Miroku joked

"It ain't a toilet shampoo but it does the job, don't you think?" Inuyasha taunted his wet cold brother

"Run dumb ass" Kouga warned

"Little brother" evilly smiling Sesshoumaru calmly exclaimed

"Uh oh" the group said

"Wet dog on school grounds" isn't that against school rules or something? Inuyasha needled "Who's the bitch now?

"Really? Sesshoumaru replied

"Oh boy Sessh is to damn calm" Bankotsu said

Sesshoumaru lunged for Inuyasha Inuyasha easily dodged him and taunted "Good boy Fido fetch come on such a good boy that's a good puppy. Laters fluffy" he said and ran with Sesshoumaru hot on his heels

"Well I think we might be going to a funeral by the end of the day" Bankotsu joked

**Goodies, the pad, new monster unleashed, with the help of friends, closet caper**

The next day Kouga who always carried a bag of snacks with him to have after lunch, and always shared with the gang, every one was going about their usual daily activities. The lunch bell rang, then all the students grabbed their things, got up and quickly headed for the door, they all headed straight for the cafeteria when they arrived, they went inside, each took a tray got their food, then sat down at the tables

After lunch, Kouga opened and reached into his goody bag, anticipating his usual mound of treats without checking first he grabbed what was in there, with a grin, pulled it out. Then looked and after he did at the same time he immediately dropped it, his eyes widened, and a look of shocked horror crossed his handsome face and he mentally gulped

"Eeeeew" Kouga screeched "Disgusting, that is fucking sick"

There on the table sat a bloody Kotex pad, Kouga grabbed orange juice, ran to the trashcan, put his soiled hand over it, and poured the juice over it in an effort to clean his hand. He figured the acid in the orange juice would both clean his skin and kill any germs there were, Kouga's face was twisted in absolute disgust, he wanted bleach anything to remove the vileness, then thought

"Uh oh somebody's about to die" Kagome said

"Mutt faaaaace, you little prick get out here, I know you did this" Kouga screamed, he caught Inuyasha's scent then the murderous chase was on "You prick ya took my goodies, then put that disgusting thing in my bag"

"Well bastard you gave me a toilet shampoo like that's not disgusting" Inuyasha retorted "Wimpy whiny wolf"

After they were gone Seshoumaru, Ayame, and Kaugura caught a scent, then sniffed "That's not woman's blood, it's pigs blood, Kouga was so riled he wasn't paying attention, and didn't notice" Ayame said

"I guess even he's not low enough to use a woman's used discarded Kotex pad," Kagome stated

"Thank the kamis for that" Jakutsu replied, they had to admit it was funny, the bust out laughing

Two hours later Kouga came back alone, Inuyasha was in hiding, the group told Kouga what the pad really was "So he wants to play it that way" does he? Kouga indignantly said "Oh I will pay that little mutt for this" a group plan was hatched

Monday morning Inuyasha came to class wearing a cocky smug smile on his face "You know if a certain frustrated virgin got laid, he wouldn't be doing such disgusting things, even I would not do that sick shit" Kouga needled, knowing how much the hanyou hated being called a virgin

"Hey it ain't my fault you were on the rag and didn't want anybody to know, if you didn't want anyone to know you shouldn't have left your pad in the bag damn dude" don't you know what the hell a trash can is for? Inuyasha ragged

"Yeah to shove you in head first, nasty bastard, oh correction bitch"

"Well at least I'm not an uptight sexless, frigid wench" Inuyasha retorted

"If you got half the tail I get you wouldn't be able to walk straight" Kouga needled

"Unlike the perv Miroku I choose not to feel every ass that passes by" Inuyasha wise cracked

"How sad he holds on to his maiden purity because he fears woman, at least I am man enough to approach women" Miroku retorted "Unlike a mouthy dog I know"

"Yeah ya got to lick it before ya stick it" Bankotsu razzed "As much as he hates being called a virgin a little more should push him over the edge" he thought

"Don't forget boys first comes the massage" Sesshoumaru added, "Little brother is so pure he could be a priestess. Healer heal thyself"

"All the time virgin this, virgin that" what's with you bunch of butt wipes? Inuyasha shot back "Need some pointers do you"

"You always protest it then claim you've had your share. Prove it" Miroku badgered "I dare you"

"Ok assholes since you wanna know so bad, I wasn't going say anything, but if it'll get you fuckers off my back then fine," Inuyasha said

"Oh gods I just know this is going to be bad," Ayame stated

"Ah ha, I can feel it," Kagura told them "Don't know what it is just know he shouldn't do it"

"Well girls as long as it doesn't involve us" Kagome replied "Nice verbal bitch slapping contest though"

"Yep, and they call the female species vicious" Kagura said

"Alright bastards here's your proof Kagome and I did it in the janitors close and it was hot" smirking evilly Inuyasha falsely claimed

Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Jakotsu all cringed "Oh crap" they thought

"Get ready for tornado Kagome" Ayame exclaimed

Then the others in the same breath said "Whaaaaat?

Much to the shock of everyone there the explosion never came Kagome was the only one who remained calm and seemingly uncaring about and un phased by the whole thing "It was good to" hah? Kagome said

Convinced Kagome was going along with it to help him out Inuyasha had a cocky smile "See bastards I told ya so and there's your proof, so now you can all shut up, hehehe"

"Inuyasha come here sexy? Kagome asked

Inuyasha walked over to her "What's up Kags?

She got him to bend his head down, put her mouth near his ear, then said, "Meet me in the janitors closet at lunch time it's private and we can have some real fun. I want to test those pipes myself"

"For real? He asked, "Your not going to kill or castrate me?

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" Kagome answered "And no I want those pipes undamaged"

"Sure glad to" Inuyasha agreed, he had to use the bathroom, while in the bathroom holding his shaft he looked down "See your gonna be having fun later we both will so be a good boy until then"

In the classroom

"Ok Kagome your creeping me out" why aren't you mad? Sango said

"Yeah what gives? Ayame said, "Your almost happy it's creepy"

"Ok spill" Kagura told her

"Yes miko what are you up to? Sesshoumaru asked "And please tell me that it is something really rotten that will make little brother suffer"

"And what ever it is we want in on it" Kouga said, and the others agreed

"I knew you'd all see things my way," Kagome answered smiling evilly, she told them her idea, and they hatched their wicked plan, and waited for the time to come "Gods I love my work my first impulse was to rip his dick off but then I got this idea"

Inuyasha came back "Hey Kags" he said with a sexy smile

Kagome got him to bend his head down again and whispered in his ear "When you come to the closet take your shirt off before you come in I want to feel you I always wondered it would be like. I'll have my panties off to" she promised

"Damn wench cut it out, don't give me a boner till we get in the closet, for a guy with a hard on waiting till lunch is forever" Inuyasha said, "Oh am I going to part that forest"

"I promise it will be worth the wait" she replied

"Damn you're a sexy bitch, sorry I lied earlier, but now I'm glad I did," he told her

It was 12::pm lunch time Kagome winked at Inuyasha and left first, the rest of the students left. Inuyasha waited he was having an adrenalin rush in anticipation of the coming event. He left the classroom, and made a beeline straight for the closet, took his shirt off, reached out and turned the door knob, opened the door, and saw the outline of the body of the woman inside waiting for him inside the dark closet

He stepped in and closed the door behind him and promised her he'd make her feel good and that she'd never forget it, next he felt her arms around his waist, he leaned in and was about to kiss her. Then suddenly the door burst open, and a flash bulb went off temporarily blinding him, then other cameras were heard snapping pictures, of him bare chested in the closet and Kagome's arms around his waist, Kouga was using a camcorder for the whole event

"Hey what the fuck? Inuyasha snapped "You jerk offs"

"That's all the proof I need" Miroku said

"Beautiful" Bankotsu commented "A work of art"

"Knew you could do it" Ayame added "Smile pretty now and show some fang"

When Inuyasha's eyes adjusted to the light once more and he was able to see again, then he looked and that's when he saw Kagome standing in front of his classmates snapping pictures. Then with deep dread in his heart he turned his head to the side and looked, his eyes grew wide as saucers, he gasped, then, gulped, Inside the closet beside him bigger then life was none other then Jakotsu smiling

"Eeeeeee" Inuyasha screeched, then jumped out of the closet "Gross, disgusting"

"Congrats mutt face" Kouga teased "First times a bitch hah?"

"Why Inuyasha she is a beauty beyond compare" Kagome ragged "Secret love is even hotter hotter and so sweet"

"There you go little brother I knew you had it in you" Sesshoumaru teased "Hope your poor wee, wee doesn't hurt to bad"

'When's the wedding? Sango needled "I could help you pick out rings"

"Here comes the groom he's still on his honeymoon" Miroku taunted "Pace your humping wouldn't want to die on the wedding night"

"Come back to bed honey," said Jakotsu who was enjoying his part in torturing Inuyasha teased "Sniff, sniff, and you said you wuved me" wanna go for round 3, Lover?"

"Jakotsu one more word from you and I will scalp you" got it? Inuyasha warned flexing his claws "You fucking assholes this is the worst, and dirtiest trick of all" he barked

"So was lying and saying you did it with Kagome in the janitor's closet," Sango reminded, "You could have made it rough for her then because of your mouth other guys would want a piece from her"

"Yes little brother telling a lie like that on the miko is detrimental to her," Sesshoumaru said

"Well at least I didn't do something sick like this, then take pictures" Inuyasha complained "Perverted fucks"

"What no date first? Kagome ragged "Cheap bastard you could have at least bought Jakotsu a diamond engagement ring and wedding ring and waited until the wedding night" Kagome ragged

"Gods damn it wench will ya stop adding to their bullshit.? They don't need anymore help traitor"

"What? You take a girls virtue the least you could do is marry her" have you no respect sense of honor, I am so disappointed" she teased

"Sick fucked up wench" Inuyasha retorted, "You just wait" Inuyasha said

**Show and tell, poetry war**

Next day

"It's ok we all understand about secret love we won't tell anyone else promise" Kagome ragged "So tell me what was it like? Bet it was hot" Hah? Did you start off slow?

"You wanna know what it was like" do ya? Hmmm little wenchy?"

"Yes so start telling me already" Kagome coaxed "Jeez I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know"

"Are you sure? He asked again with a devilish smile "Think about that statement"

"Uh oh mutts about to spring something" Kouga whispered

Then it hit her he was up to no earthly good "Uh that's ok never mind" she nervously replied "It's none of my business never should have asked"

"What? My little wench" he teased smiling evilly "Inu's here no need to fear my cute little wenchling"

"Gulp, crap" she nervously got out "Inuyasha I, uh, um I, I"

"I what? Come on my little wenchykins," tell me Inu wants to hear all about it" he taunted, "I am just a curious hanyou, and I'm all ears so start talking, we've got all day"

"I um, I gotta got to the bathroom, ah yeah that's it, bathroom" Kagome managed to say, then started trying to inch away form him "Gotta get away, gotta get away" she thought

"Want to know what it's like Kagsy wagsy? I want to tell you all about it"

"Oh that's ok, never mind that's a private thing doesn't concern me"

"No wait I have to tell you first then you can go promise" he teased, "You know I'd never deny you"

"No never mind I was wrong I don't want to know" Kagome answered then turned to run

Before she could get to move one foot in front of her to run she was over Inuyasha's shoulder "It's better if I show you rather then tell you" he taunted

All that was seen was a silver streak that darted with it's catch into the closet, yep Kagome was locked inside the janitors closet with our favorite hanyou who stood in front of the door preventing her escape. To increase her torment he made sure to close in on her slowly then muffled

"Inuyasha let me out" pretty please? "I'll never rag you again'

"Nope"

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha wha, what are you?

"Growl" from Inuyasha was the last thing they heard before it all went quiet

"Well children lets give them some privacy shall we? Miroku said with his best with the biggest hentai smile "Ah young love"

As they headed back to class "Hm, interesting little brother is finally taking the initiative" Sesshoumaru commented

"Yup I think that little stunt just got our Kagsy laid" wise ass Kagura said with a sneaky grin, when they all turned their eyes to her "What? Well it's true I only spoke the truth"

"Oh yeah Inuyasha's drill drilling for oil" Bankotsu wisecracked

"Hey when they come back lets have some fun with Inuyasha" Ayame said

"Ya that's if he lets Kagome out" Sango joked "You know how horny dogs are there is no escape"

2::50 pm the love birds returned to class Kagome was unusually quiet, and subdued, while Inuyasha grinned wickedly "Inuyasha's feeling merry cause she popped his cherry" Miroku ragged

"Look at the time 12:20 pm to 2:50 pm horny fucker" Bankotsu teased "It's a wonder it didn't fall off"

"Yup dog breath went closet surfing" Kouga joked "Surfs up"

"Tell me little brother when you dove under that skirt did the first time hurt? Were you a good dog and avoided breaking your log? For a long time you humped like hell" tell me after did it swell? Sesshoumaru poetically needled

"His name is Sesshoumaru with his pecker he knows not what to do, he is also known as fluffy and he is an expert at diving muffy. Damn it's hell" tell me after did your tongue swell? For her your tongue brought joyous relief but when the hair got stuck in your teeth gave you only grief' Inuyasha shot back

"Little brother has just become an ex virgin from the female gender he used to run as if being chased with a gun. Now he tries to stand proud and tall thinking he knows it all, when to him pussy is still a mystery" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Sesshy just wishes it was his turn to get rug burn, he's smelling musty cause down south he is so crusty. Though he loves to taunt and scoff, he is really afraid his joy stick is going to fall off. Boo hoo oh what will he do when it turns black and blue?" Inuyasha shot back

"I fear he speaks from experience believe it or not he needed books and a map to find a girls hot spot, it is sad to see that the miko could write a book about his inadequacy. He did not even know how to give oral pleasure when he dove into her sacred treasure"

"Whoa major burn" the other students commented

"Yup on both sides to" Kagura added

"Shit this is better then the comedy hour on TV" Miroku exclaimed

"Man we should be taping this shit" Sango told them

"Damn we could enter it in a contest and win a butt load of money" said Ayame

"Wait kids it's not over yet" Kagura added

"He thinks he's diamonds and pearls but it don't help him get the girls, in reality he's a frustrated little witch feeling bitchy cause he cannot cure an itch. If your feeling down they have Viagra use then some chick will tag ya" Inuyasha ragged

"Inuyasha Taisho acts like a little ho no modesty does he show, now that he's finally got some bootay guess he can put that rubber doll away. Well at least in his wallet she made no dent for on his rubber woman, no money was spent and best part is he could not get her pregnant. No he cannot dance but around he'll prance, around he will twirl yes he moves like a little girl" Sesshoumaru shot back he won

Then everyone noticed Kagome was the only one not saying a word, or joining in the fun, which was very unlike her. She was also sitting with her neck cradled in her hand, leaning on the desk, silently watching the brotherly exchange. Kagura decided she would make it her mission to find out what was up with her friend

"Hey Kags are you alright? Kagura asked

"Yes fine" Kagome replied "Just enjoying the show"

"Then why are you sitting with your neck cradled in your hand like that? Sango inquired "Hiding a love bite, are we?"

"I'm just watching, and enjoying the brotherly banter" Kagome answered

"Girls she's hiding something" Ayame said in a teasing tone

"No, you nosy broads" Kagome wisecracked "I have one mother I do not need three more"

"Bullshit" was Kagura's reply

In the blink of an eye Sango had Kagome's arms pinned down, Kagura pulled the collar of her shirt on the left side back some, they looked "Ah ha, I knew it" Ayame said when they saw Inuyasha's mating mark on her neck "Why Kagsy you little vixen you" she teased

Inuyasha stood there smirking "You've taken a mate, father would be proud" Sesshoumaru remarked, then pulled the collar of Inuyasha's shirt back exposing his mating mark "Hm, nice work miko" he said admiring it

"Congratulations Kagome" Kagura, Ayame, and Sango said in the same breath

"Damn women so emotional" Inuyasha wisecracked "Do they ever take a break?

"Ah shut up" they replied

"Well old man bout time" Bankotsu razzed

"Hey mutt face how are you going to break the news to that rubber girlfriend of yours? that Sesshoumaru mentioned" Kouga taunted

"I never had one stupid, and I'll kill you, you dumb ass wolf" Inuyasha bit

"Sniff, sniff and you never introduced her to me I thought we were friends" why Inuyasha, why? Sniff" Miroku teased faking sadness and tears "I'm so hurt"

"Not yet but you will be real soon after I thump you a couple hundred times" Inuyasha threatened "So monk is that what your into humping rubber girls? Hmmm? He taunted

"Well I wouldn't have stolen her from you, you know I am never one to stand in the way of true love"

"I'll give ya true love you low life little you perverted little weasel" Inuyasha said then bonked Miroku over the head

"Ow, why does love have to be so painful?" Miroku ragged

"Because you're a perverted pain" Sango joked

When they left school they all headed to Kagome's house, Kagome, and Inuyasha told her mother Hitomi they were mated, Hitomi at first was shocked, but then hugged Inuyasha and welcomed him into the family. They had a dinner to celebrate the special occasion, who would have thought that a simple closet prank could lead to a permanent mating, that closet would always hold fond memories for them and they'd have a special fondness for it


	2. Chapter 2 Peeping Toms, Mink

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R**

Once again, the gang is at it in high school. The boys Inu, Miroku and the others have a new pass time one that will get them in deep crap. Sango takes groping Miroku into the closet for a surprise, done with **DemonicAngelKagome. **she helped a lot with this fic. Sorry everyone replaced fic because I accidentally uploaded the unedited version by mistake, so I added a bit more to, lol one shot, Inu/Kag

**High School Hell 2**

**By Raven 2010, Feb 13 2012**

**A deadly new pass time, fun and games, doggy surprise**

It was the beginning of another typical day at high school for Inuyasha and his miscreant cohorts Kouga and the other boys who had taken and all enjoyed their new favorite pass time. From their secret hidden place behind the wall that had old pipe holes in it from pipes the disconnected pipes because the room was being re renovated

"Holy shit there's enough wool in there to knit a sweater," Inuyasha said

"Damn mutt face will you keep it down before they hear you, your big mouth will get us all killed and it will be all your fault" Kouga scolded in just above a whisper

"Yeah I sure as hell do not want to lose my boy parts, they are so young and innocent," Miroku added

"Inuyasha I swear to gods if you get us in trouble I will hunt you down and kill you," Bankotsu informed him

"Yeah, yeah, yeah keep your dick on, will ya, I ain't gonna get us caught?"

"That'd make a nice pair of ear muffs," Kouga teased

"Yes and that one would make a nice fur coat," said Bankotsu

"Gods bless the construction workers who did not plug up the pipe holes in the wall behind the girls shower room," Miroku praised

"Amen brother" Inuyasha said, "Now we get to see wall to wall beavers" he smiled lecherously

"Well now you pricks cannot say that I am the only pervert among you anymore," Miroku told them

"Oh yes that's a nice pelt right there thick healthy lustrous black fur" Bankotsu praised

"Damn fucker talks like he's shopping in a mink store" Inuyasha ragged

"Well it is mink private mink" Bankotsu replied

"Private mink? Miroku asked

"Yeah monk private mink, special mink the kind of mink only girls have" Kouga teased "Get it?

"That brown one is mine boys" Miroku exclaimed

"Brown one? Kouga said

"Over there the brown mink the girl with the full round hips is wearing" Miroku answered "Aka chocolate delight"

"The perv means Sango" Inuyasha joked "Holy shit, I can't believe it"

"What's your problem dog breath?" Kouga teased

"Ka, Kagome's got enough fur to make a hat, gloves, and ear muffs to" Inuyasha exclaimed "Now that's a forest a guy could get lost in face first"

"Wow she is packing, better wear a life jacket if your going to go diving into that bro, make sure you have a machete to" Bankotsu teased "Whoa here comes a red one"

"Ayame" Kouga said

"Ah yes a red flower amongst a sea of ebony" Miroku commented

"Now all we need is a blond and the set is complete" Bankotsu joked "Whoa I was kidding but check that out" they looked a new girl walked in

"Ooo a rare golden mink" almost drooling Miroku joked

"Oh brother" the other males exclaimed

"Classless miscreants" Sesshoumaru who had been looking for and just found them said

"Ow gods damn it Sessh" startled Inuyasha blurted out when he banged his head then clamped his hand over his mouth

"Good work little brother you have just rung the warning bell," Sesshoumaru teased

"Hey who's there, did you hear that? Ayame asked

"Sure did" Sango said, "Well it's not Miroku he is the one I'd be expecting to do that"

"I hate you," the other males whispered to Inuyasha

"Maybe the teeny tiny coward will show us his microscopic size pecker," Kagura taunted

"Nah there's nothing there" playing along Kagome said "But I know that voice girls"

"Microscopic hah?" indignant Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yo crap for brains what the hell are you doing?" Kouga said

"Proving the wenches claim wrong," he replied as he readied himself

"Shit I hope to hell he is not planning on going into the shower room with them" Miroku commented

"He wouldn't" Bankotsu exclaimed

"Bank Inuyasha is one sick dude and as twisted as he is he is definitely going to do it," Kouga stated

"Small hah here's something small," Inuyasha said as he dropped his pants and put his rod into the pipe hole

"Hey I know that dog dick" raunchy Kagura ragged "Its got a snowy patch around it"

"Woof, woof hi my name is big wolfy and if you pat me I will show you my special appreciation" Inuyasha teased in a high pitched voice then panted "I'm lonely pat me"

"Holy shit" Bankotsu exclaimed

"What, what's going on? Shit maybe I should get the hell out of here" Inuyasha said

"No man stay right there don't move" Kouga said

"Really? Inuyasha replied

"Yes little brother she is coming for it" Sesshoumaru told him the others nearly choked trying not to let loose and laugh "Lucky dog she's hot"

"Oh shit" the gloating hanyou cockily said "Ah what the fuck? Uh" he grunted

"She's got it," Bankotsu happily announced "Dog sausage for one"

"Uhhh gods damn it ya wench let go" Inuyasha whined as Kagome latched onto and pulled Inuyasha's shaft

"Wow looks like Kag's likes dog bone" Kouga ragged

"Son of a bitch wench let go" Inuyasha yelled, "You'll break him"

"Nope sorry he's mine now, you gave him to me no takey backeys," Kagome teased

"Fuck wench I didn't give it to ya to break"

While Kagome continued to hold his prized possession her cohorts in crime Kagura, and Sango got the surprise for him, he felt something being tied around his rod just below the head of it not knowing what it was he filled with dread. Kagome let go and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief then tried to pull his friend out of the hole but discovered he could not because the girls had tied a rubber dog bone to his shaft

"Hehehehehe" the males who were watching through the other holes laughed

"Farewell little brother and enjoy your bone" Sesshoumaru said "Good dog"

"See ya," the other males added as they made a hasty retreat

"You bastards you could at least get me out first" Inuyasha griped

"Enjoy your bone beloved doggy" Ayame razzed as the girls left

"Nooooo you wenches can't leave me like this, come on have a heart" he whined then all went eerily quiet "Oh Yasha junior is going to die and hasn't explored one cave yet"

"Mister Himura I think Inuyasha needs your help" grinning Kagome stated

"In the girls shower room? Interesting" teacher Naraku replied

"Well we'd like to help him but it's a guy problem, you know" Sango said

"Poor thing's really in need of male assistance," Ayame added

"Well I will have to see to mister Taisho then" Naraku answered "Thank you ladies"

"Thank you mister Himura" the three girls sweetly replied as they walked away

Naraku entered the girls shower room and nearly burst out laughing, "Mister Taisho are you not aware that wall fucking is against school rules and is strictly forbidden?" Barely able to keep a straight face Naraku razzed

"Oh gods kill me now" Inuyasha said "Damn wenches"

"Yes the young ladies informed me that you were in dire need of male assistance" barely able to contain himself Naraku told him, and cut him free

"Thanks man" Inuyasha said

"Anytime, and mister Taisho no more wall humping" Naraku could not resisting one last time

"Gods damn man would you give me a break already, will you?"

"Yes, yes mister Taisho and good luck" gasping Naraku said and burst out laughing

"Shit Kags did you see the size of that thing? Sango commented "It ought to be illegal"

"Yeah he could use that thing as a building support beam," Ayame added

"Girls that is not a penis it's a frigging tree" Kagura joked "Wonder if it's licensed?

"Intimidating bastard, isn't it?" Kagome teased "But seriously if I had not seen it I'd never have believed it I did not they even came in that size"

"I know right?" Ayame agreed "That sucker could win all the amazing dick contests"

"Shit it had to be at least ten inches long" Kagome said "I think I'm scared hide me"

"He's taller then Yash damn then that means Sesshoumaru has at least twelve inches yikes" Kagura added almost stammering

"God's help the women they take as mates because on the mating and honeymoon night they might not survive" Kagome joked the girls laughed

**One look tells all, freaky surprise**

"Ooo the beavers have arrived" Inuyasha teased the girls as they entered the class

"Acres of lovely velvety soft minks" Miroku added "I worship thee"

'Oh Roku dear I've got a gift for you" Sango cooed

"Really? Miroku asked

"Yup here" she answered and handed him something "Eeeeeee" he shrieked

"Aw the poor pervert shrieked, ah man up ya wuss" Inuyasha needled

"Sacrilege" Miroku exclaimed as he looked at it

"Oh let me have a look" Kouga said then looked "It's a crime" there in the picture was a female's womanhood shaved bald

"It's still a mink, just a rare breed known as a hairless mink you pussies," Ayame wisecracked

"But, but it is an abomination to do that to mother natures masterpiece" Miroku protested

"Eek it's like a shaved rat" Inuyasha teased, "Somebody get a rat trap and if that does not work call animal control"

"Yeah but naked kitty can still purr" Bankotsu razzed

"Depraved perverts" Jakotsu jokingly scolded

Naraku entered his classroom "Hello my dear criminals" are you ready to start poetry class?

"Ohhhhh" they all moaned

"You may use your own creations" Naraku told them

"Do you know what poetry is little brother?" Sesshoumaru needled

"Ah shut it ya giant fuzzy needs neutering fur ball" Inuyasha answered

"Do not get your boy forest in a twist" Sesshoumaru needled

"I just know I am going to enjoy this" Naraku thought "You may start if you'd like mister Taisho"

"Boy forest" Ayame asked

"Yes the male pubic hair patch, like you lovely ladies have your own forest" Miroku told her with a perverted grin

"_**Oh look at me my name is fluffy the lady killer I am stunningly beautiful but I am no thriller**_

_**My eyeliner is on right and my cheek stripes are out of sight**_

_**My ass is flat and I am so clumsy I could not even catch a cat**_

_**I prance and I dance like I've got ants in my manly pants" **_Inuyasha teased

"Uncreative as always sir drools a lot" Sesshoumaru said

"Hah at least I've got style" Inuyasha shot back

"I am next sensei" Sesshoumaru said with a wicked devious smirk

"Yes you are" eagerly waiting Naraku said

"_**Inuyasha has a secret one that if it got out he would deeply regret**_

_**Like a mortal dog he sits beneath the full moon with his head thrown back howling like a loon**_

_**While down on all fours he spies with his beady little eyes a precious treat and scurries about looking for the perfect spot to bury his bone if by others this was known he'd be toppled from his lordly throne**_

_**Oops oh my that just slipped out little brother be a man and like a child would do not pout" **_Sesshoumaru teased

"That gods damned son of a bitch he promised he'd never tell" Inuyasha mentally griped

"Damn dog breath you really like that deep down earthy taste, don't ya?" Kouga ragged

"Hey Yash ever heard of a freezer? You know frozen fresh" Bankotsu said

"Hey when he sits under the moon you know what he howling fly me to the moon in doggie language" Kouga needled

"I'll fly you to the moon butt head" Inuyasha snapped

"Aw Yash darling don't take on so" Jakotsu teased

"Shut up Tinkerbell. Do you know how bad you smell?" Inuyasha insulted

"_**Oh the pain like arrows through my heart from me my love wishes to depart**_

_**He holds me in his big strong arms and sways me with his sexy manly charms**_

_**I know I am his secret love but now for reasons unknown he shoves a dagger deep into my heart and now I know I must flee like a dove" **_Jakotsu needled

"Jak I'm Going to kill you dead" Inuyasha yelled

"Hehehe, I know" Jakotsu replied "He really does care. Oh Yash I knew you did"

Inuyasha picked up a huge hard cover book"Stay right there and Yasha will show you lots of love" smiling evilly Inuyasha said to fleeing Jakotsu and gave chase

'Don't forget to invite us to the wedding" Ayame razzed

"Well this is the best poetry class I've ever held" Naraku exclaimed

**In the closet, gropers paradise**

"Monk" Sango said as Miroku's as his hand wandered to her butt

"Yes Sango my love?"

"Your hand remove it" she gritted between clenched teeth

"Ah such a lovely derriere I hate to leave it"

"Bathroom I'll be back" Sango said and left

"Jeez letch do you ever get tired of butt whacking? You know she's going to kill you one day" Inuyasha warned

"Possibly but I shall die a happy smiling man" Miroku answered

"Monk you are truly warped" Sesshoumaru added

Sango returned to class walked over to Miroku, leaned over, and just as she knew it would his hand went straight to her butt. Then with her mouth to his ear whispered "Miroku I cannot take anymore I'm so horny meet me in the closet"

"You mean it?

"Yes monk now move your ass I don't want to wait, I'm so horny I need that man meat" she replied and gave the edge of his ear a quick nip

"Yes ma'am?

"See ya there" Sango said and took off

"Got to go" Miroku said and got up to leave

"Be gentle" Inuyasha teased. Miroku was wide eyed "Yeah I know monk canine hearing, remember?'

"Yes and do take it slow" Sesshoumaru added

**At the closet**

Miroku neared the closet and a hand reached out and grabbed him "Sango your so different"

"So horny"

"Have no fear doctor Miroku is here"

Sango kissed him and slipped him some tongue and at the same time put his hands on her hips to encourage him, taking the hint Miroku let his eager hands roam her body from the breasts his dream come true and slowly down to his favorite part her backside. After a good groping session, he put one hand between her legs and stroked with his fingers. Sango felt his hardness poking her Miroku was in heaven his hands moved down to her thighs and when one of them touched a thigh he felt something, something that shouldn't be there and gasped then pulled his lips away from hers

"No it can't be not my Sango my dream girl" Miroku thought as he pulled his hand away "I'm hallucinating that's it"

"What's wrong, why did you stop? She asked

"I wanted to look into your eyes" he said "Nice cover" Miroku he thought mentally patting him self on the back

"Continue it felt good your so good with your hands"

"As you wish my love" he replied

Once again his hand slid down to her thigh and he felt it again he gasped hard as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, And now he knew it was real for a few flash seconds he froze as his mind went numb, the feel Sango's lips on his neck brought him crashing back to reality. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest and only one thought crossed his mind how he must escape, the closet door flew open

"Ahhhhh, it's a, it's a" he screamed as he ran

"It's a what? Inuyasha who had entered the hall asked

"Go and see for your self" Miroku said then disappeared from sight

The poor hanyou was laughing so hard tears streamed down his cheeks "G, good one Sango" he said and was giving her a high five while the others who had heard the scream came into the hall and saw Miroku fleeing "I think he, he's cured and will never want to grope another butt again as long as he lives" Inuyasha got out

"Little brother what is the reason for Miroku's sudden terror? Sesshoumaru asked

"Sango let him grope her and when he felt her thigh he felt a penis, a real looking feeling one on her leg, hehehe" Inuyasha explained "Poor, poor fucker's probably scarred for life"

"And you were in on this little fiasco I presume?" Sesshoumaru said

"You know it"

"I must admit this is one of your finer pieces of work, an exceptional masterpiece indeed. Father will be proud" Sesshoumaru praised

"Why thank you big bro"

"Mutt you are one sick bastard but that was beautiful man" Kouga complimented

"Oh, oh my gods" his laughing classmates gasped

"Mister Taisho? Naraku called

"Gulp, oh shit" Inuyasha exclaimed with a look of fear

"Relax I am not one to ruin such a lovely and most humorous event. In fact I to find it quite enjoyable"

"Mister Himura you are the coolest" Inuyasha praised "Hey you know we're going to have to tell him eventually?"

"Yeah but lets let the trick play on him for a couple of days first" Ayame said

"Remember my little miscreants Naraku Himura never snitches" Naraku told them

"Thanks sensei" they exclaimed

**Bathroom break, classroom surprise**

A new teacher came to teach at their school one who the students and even the staff would quickly turn to hate a real cold nightmare of a bitch named Suki Wasabi and boy was she going to choose the wrong target. She was the new music teacher as the students assembled for class she introduced her self and took roll call after that they readied to begin. She looked the students over with cold cruel eyes Kagura, Kagome, and Ayame already hated he, Sango had fantasies of kicking her ass

"Before we start I will inform you now there will be no fun and games, or slacking off in my class. I am not a backsliding inefficient slacking off teacher like your Naraku Himura" do you understand? Suki coldly and sarcastically asked

"Slacking off teacher" hah? Naraku who in his classroom heard it with his demonic hearing and was about to go and nail her "Hm, better yet I know who will and is about to nail her better then I" he thought

"Oh this bitch has got to go" Inuyasha thought

"If a guy stuck his dick in the bitch's hole it'd break off from the cold" Kagura whispered to her friends

"What are you talking about? Woman my dick is already shivering with fear" Kouga wisecracked

"Mine has put up a sign business closed until further notice" Sesshoumaru joked

"Shit mine is trying to hide inside my frigging nuts" raunchy Inuyasha added

"Shit I don't have a pecker but my kitty is scared shitless and hiding" Kagome wisecracked "She's folded inside herself"

"What are you lowly slackers talking about there?" Suki bit

"Nothing miss Wasabi" Ayame politely answered

"You can, can the polite little school girl act" Suki snapped

"Bitchy much? Jakotsu said "My friend was simply showing respect to a cold frigid unnecessarily cruel abusive hateful bitch" he insulted

"Hehehe, Jak is our hero" Sango whispered

"I know right?" Bankotsu replied "And though he's not a chick he can be a bigger bitch then her"

"What is going on back there" Suki bit she did not know Sango to well

"I was just telling my friend how much of an uppity cold uptight frigid brainless bitch you are, and how a good fuck might drastically change you for the better" grinning Sango insulted "But then the poor unfortunate guy would die just for trying"

"Just who the hell do you think you are I will not put up with your filth" how dare you speak to your superior like that? Suki snapped

"Hah, superior to a turd maybe, not" Sango shot back "I only give respect to people not corpses"

"Why you little bitc" Suki started but was cut off

"Miss Wasabi may I go to the rest room? Inuyasha sweetly asked

"No you may not" Suki snapped

"Please miss Wasabi I've got to go bad" Inuyasha replied

"To bad mister Taisho stay seated shut up and don't ask again" Suki snapped

"Damn that's a whole hour away" Ayame stated

"She knows not who she is screwing with, oh yes little brother is about to do a dastardly deed" Sesshoumaru thought "Father I wish you were here to witness the coming Inuyasha masterpiece. Damn forgot my cell phone records like a camcorder, hehehe"

"Oh yes one bitch swiftly going down in flames" Naraku who had managed to sneak into the class by using a cloaking spell making him invisible thought

"Ok have it your way" Inuyasha replied and got up walked over to and picked up the trash can "Hope madam douche bag enjoys this" he thought

"Mister Taisho what do you think you are doing? Suki asked "How dare you disobey? Taisho don't you dare" she said as Inuyasha set the trash can down

As shocked white faced wide eyed Suki looked on as Inuyasha quickly positioned himself, held his male pride and peed in the trash can then cast innocent angelic eyes upon Suki "Does that answer your question you nosy bitch?" A boys got to go, when a boys got to go. I wasn't raised in a barn at least I'm using the trash can not the floor"

"At a boy mutt face water that garden" Kouga joked

"He's not leaving me out I want a piece of this action" Sango whispered to Kagura

There was an extra trash can used for paper recycling only Sango quickly grabbed it and squatted over it "Oh crap" Ayame said getting Suki's attention she looked at Sango

"Miss Setsuna what the hell do yo" Suki started

"I gotta take a crap" Sango replied put her hands under her skirt pretending to pull her panties down "Now shut your trap so I can concentrate" will you?

"Go Sango, go Yasha you can do it" the students cheered

"Hey Sango's making chocolate" Jakotsu teased "The good gourmet stuff"

"Yep, and Yasha is making lemon aid" Bankotsu added "Homemade nothing beats that"

"Yasha, Yasha he's our man if he can't do it nobody can" Kagome cheered

"Pigs no class pigs I refuse to remain amongst disrespectful pigs" Suki screeched

"Well here's a parting gift for you" Sango said them hit Suki in the face with something that looked like a turd "Ahhhhh" she screamed and ran out of the class and school

Then suddenly appeared Naraku bent over one of the desks laughing he soon went down on his knees "Inu, Inuyasha Sango I I'm in your debt you rid us of that she devil" he gasped "I, I thank you"

"Damn Prof used an invisibility spell and watched the whole thing" Bankotsu exclaimed "You're the man"

"Beautifully done little brother a true masterpiece" Sesshoumaru praised

"Ah wench is lucky I could'a let my dog half take over and peed on her leg" Inuyasha joked

"Hey Sang is it chocolate yet? Kagome teased

"Nah" Sango said while standing up "Good fake out though, hah? Hehehe she actually thought that piece of chocolate I hit her with was a real turd"

"Yeah like you'd actually waste a good turd on her" Kagome joked

"A memory and vision I and close friends and family will always cherish" Sesshoumaru stated

"Sessh what are you talking about? Ayame who hadn't been paying attention to him asked

"Knowing the big dog here and I do lord memory saver probably filmed the whole demented thing, hehehe" Laughing Inuyasha said

"Yes brother you know me so well" Sesshoumaru replied "I believe father will take tremendous pleasure in viewing this"

"Yeah pops always did have a sick sense of humor, and that's where we get it from so he will definitely love this shit. Hey Sessh he might even throw us a party" Inuyasha said

"One can only hope little brother, one can only hope" Sesshoumaru replied, then called his father

"Hello?

"Father are you near your computer? Sesshoumaru asked

"No, should I be?" Sugimi wisecracked

"Yes you old dog you should now please turn it on?'

"Uh oh, what have you boys done now?"

"Just turn your computer on pop and Sessh will send it to ya it's good shit and lord film a lot does not want to wait until we get home to show you" Inuyasha told him

"Keep your diaper dry I am already turning it on" Sugimi said "Ok send it I'm dying to see what my devils did" as it came up on his computer and played Sugimi watched and nearly peed his pants laughing "Inuyasha my son you, you are one sick boy" he choked out

"Thanks pop glad you approve, I got my deranged side from you"

"My pup peeing in, S, Sango trashcan taking crap" Sugimi gasped "Hehehe, real looking fake out"

"Yeah masterpiece, ain't it?" Inuyasha joked

"Y, you boys are killing me" laughing and gasping for breath Naraku exclaimed

"Naraku" Sugimi said

"Sugimi"

"So you're their teacher you have my sympathies" Sugimi teased

"Pops you know him? Inuyasha asked

"Yes son for a few hundred years now"

"Long time no see dog" Naraku joked

"Yes spider it is" Sugimi answered

"Oh jeez their pals" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes boys and I also know Suki Wasabi aka the soul eater she is so mean that is what I nick named her, and all other males to this day call her that she hates it to" Sugimi told them

"Damn pop the second she got in the classroom she started"

"Inuyasha she has always been so"

"Yeah dad wish you could have seen and heard what Sango said and did to the old witch before the trash can thing started"

"Ah but he can little brother he will in about a second" Sesshoumaru stated

"Shit Sessh you filmed everything?

"To quote you little brother you bet your sweet ass I did" Sesshoumaru joked

"Aw guess I'm rubbing of on you hah, you've been around me to long?" Inuyasha teased

Sugimi watched Sango "Perfect description and freaking hilarious" laughing Sugimi said "But should a male be brave enough to attempt to engage her in sexual activities he'd die without his joystick ever making contact"

"That goes for any woman who tries as well" Jakotsu jokingly added

**Funeral preparations, meet mister spider**

A few days had passed since the Suki incident and the celebrating died down Inuyasha had a plan for he had chosen a new victim one he'd never played tricks on before. Naraku went into the teachers lounge and laid down on the couch for a nap with his arms folded across his chest, he instantly fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Naraku woke up later on with a lily in his folded hands, rosary beads wrapped around his hands. and a white sheet covering his body

"Taishooooo" Naraku screamed

"Oh no Yash what the hell did you do to professor Himura? Kouga asked

"Yeah he's usually happy quiet and easy going and never gets mad" Kagura said

"Nothing" Inuyasha answered with an angelic look

"Bullshit" the others replied then the door burst open and Naraku entered

"Taisho? Naraku called

"Himura, what's up teach?" The wiseass hanyou replied

Noting the look on Naraku's handsome face "Uh oh" the other students exclaimed

"Get ready for some spider loving" suddenly sadistic smiling Naraku said turned into a large human sized spider and closed in on Inuyasha

"Oh holy shit" the students said

"Nice spider want some raw meat hanyou's not on the menu" Inuyasha said

Before he could draw his next breath Inuyasha he was swiftly encased in Naraku's spider legs and wrapped in a cocoon of spider webs, then Naraku nicely sat him in the corner at the back of the classroom. He then turned back into a man smiling evilly at Inuyasha while his classmates laughed their asses off

"And there you will sit until the end of the school day" Naraku nicely informed him

"Ohhhhhhh" Inuyasha moaned

"Ooo spider wrapped hanyou" he heard Sugimi's voice say

"Gods damn it Sessh did you have to call dad and put it on the camera phone?" Inuyasha whined

"Yesssss" Sesshoumaru teased

"Tell me Naraku will you be eating him raw or roasted?" Sugimi joked

"Dad you dirty rotten traitorous dog" Inuyasha complained

"You see old friend that is why I offered my sympathies to you when I learned you were his teacher" Sugimi said "What did he do to you?

"Yes I see why now" Naraku replied, then told him what Inuyasha had done"

"Hey Yash how did your date with Jak go the other day? Kagome teased

"Wench when I get out of these fucking webs I will show you a date" Inuyasha replied

"Oh Yashy do you mean it, you wouldn't tease a girl now would ya?" Kagome said

"Taking a mate are we? Sugimi teased "Remember slow and steady"

"Yeah when is the wedding? You have to buy the rings and everything" Kagome needled

"Oh girls we just have to help Jak pick out a dress"

"Rings, wedding, pick out a dress hah?" Inuyasha said "We'll just see about that"

"Miko beware of dog" Sesshoumaru joked

A feral growl was heard and two golden eyes reddened half way, then the spider web encasing the hanyou lay in shreds on the floor "Uh oh" Kagome exclaimed

"Yes uh oh wench" evilly smiling Inuyasha replied and laughed menacingly

"Ah got to go" Kagome exclaimed and ran

"Run little mouse said the cat" he said as he pursued her

With the others

"Ohhh Kags is in deep trouble now" Sango commented

"Fun trouble I bet" Miroku said

"Damn monk do you ever get your head out of a girls panties long enough to see something other then lechery? Kouga asked

"Why when that is such a wonderful place to be, and besides I never get tired of looking at the hidden forest" Miroku replied

"No Kouga that is where his head will be when he dies" Kagura teased

"Yes in my sweet Sango's panties" Miroku said

"Why am I not surprised? Bankotsu added

"Because he is the king of all perverts and lechers, he even has his own union" Ayame spoke

Inuyasha, and Kagome

"Well my little wenchykins what was that about rings, a dress, and a wedding, hm?" Inuyasha taunted as he locked the door to an empty classroom he currently had Kagome trapped in "Speak now or forever hold your peace"

"What dress, and wedding, I don't remember anything about that?" Kagome feigned memory loss

"Really? Then let me remind you with a little refresher" Inuyasha said

"Come on Yash I was just having fun with you"

"So you do remember" he teased

"Gulp, um"

In a split second Kagome was laying on her back on top of the teachers desk as her hanyou leaned over her keeping her caged with his arms at her sides he grinned wickedly while she looked at him wide eyed. With his nose to her neck, he began scenting her inhaling deep he then buried his nose in her cleavage lingering there for a time. Kagome's mind raced with a million thoughts and multiple scenarios ran through his head

"Inuyasha?

"Hmmm"

"What are you doin" she started to say but was cut off when his head left her bosom and his lips swiftly covered hers

With the others

"Hey do you think the mutt caught Kagome? Kouga asked

"Little brother is a persistent dog" Sesshoumaru said "And the miko is now his prey"

"Shit maybe she sat him so bad he's unconscious" Jakotsu joked

"Maybe their taking a nap" Miroku said and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way

"Jeez letch do you ever take a break from hentai land?" Sango asked

"Lady Sango I would not dream of doing such a thin" Miroku never got to finish because of what came next

"Oh Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha yes" Kagome called out

"Ah shit Kagome"

Was heard over the school PA system, yup in his haste Inuyasha had accidentally hit the PA system button turning it on letting the whole school hear their most pleasurable activity. Then a growl echoed throughout the school and they all knew it was the mating growl sounded while marking a mate, Sesshoumaru was wearing the biggest smirk in history

"Sessh you didn't? Kagura asked

"Ah but he did" Bankotsu said

"Yes I will never deny my sire the privilege of enjoying such wondrous events" Sesshoumaru replied while voice recording it

"Our baby boy is all grown up" Naraku joked

"Gods help the world" Kouga said

"Why is that" Ayame asked

"Because the horror later on there'll be lots of little mutt faces running around" Kouga teased

Over an hour later Inuyasha, and Kagome returned to class looking innocent as if nothing had happened "Ah shit Kagome" Kouga ragged

"Oh Inuyasha" Sango added

"What the fuck were you fuckers spying on us, did you hide a camera somewhere? Ya sick bunch of warped minded perverts" Inuyasha scolded

"Gods is nothing sacred around here? Kagome said

"Stop bitching mutt you're the one who turned on the PA system, hell now the whole damn school knows you were playing desk jockey, ride the miko" Kouga needled

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't' turn on the PA system" Inuyasha started then remembered the PA system button near the teacher's desk "Oh shit I hit"

"Yeah mutt you hit the button, hehehe" Kouga laughed "Thanks that was better then radio programs"

"Oh I am going to die" with her hands covering her face Kagome said

"So who gives a rat's ass nobody saw anything" Sango stated

"Crap I will never live this down" Inuyasha complained

"Inuyasha got some bootay" Kagura razzed "Ride the beaver"

"Yup repair woman Kagome lubed his wheels "Jakotsu added

"Yes little brother played plumber and installed a major pipeline" Sesshoumaru teased "Do not forget to pay the miko for plumbing services rendered, and give her a generous tip one thousand dollars but nothing less"

"Are you mates? Jakotsu asked "Will there be a wedding to"

"Yes I wish to know this to" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru you suck. And Jakotsu go hump a rock" Inuyasha insulted not wanting to tell them "And none of your business

"You better not have loved and left our Kag's" Jkotsu fake scolded

"Yes little brother I hope you did the right thing" Sesshoumaru ragged even though they already knew the truth

"Sesshoumaru you giant dogs butt we're mates" Inuyasha bit then realized what he'd done and smacked his own head "Crap"

"Yes we already knew" Sesshoumaru stated

"Pa system, remember?" Ayame reminded

"Yes my hanyou friend trimmed that bush" Miroku razzed

"Buzz, buzz" Kagura added

"Damn that was some freaking hot top notch audio porn" Bankotsu teased "Oh yeah the deep dark forest like coffee good to the last drop"

"Ah shit Kagome" Kouga repeated Inuyasha's words of passion heard over the PA system then added a few of his own "Oh yes ooo Kagome it feels so good oh my nuts I think they're gonna bust. Oh, oh ,oh Kagome I, I'm com, coming" he screamed faking an orgasm

"Kougaaaaa" Inuyasha screeched

"Yes dear?

"Your dead" Inuyasha said

"I know, so what else is new?" he replied then took off getting the chase he wanted "Try and keep up Yashy cakes" Kouga taunted

"When I get my gods damned claws on you your going to be wolf burger" Inuyasha snapped

"Don't play to rough boys" Kagura teased

"Damn not even mated a whole day yet and he's on the warpath already" Sugimi's voice was heard

"Sessh you had your dad on line all this time? Sango asked

"Yes this time broadcast live" Sesshoumaru answered

"PA system and everything? Jakotsu asked

"Yes" Sesshoumaru replied laughing "I detest leaving anything out"

"Sesshoumaru you rule" Jakotsu said

"Hello new daughter" Sugimi greeted Kagome

"Hi papa Taisho"

"Oh no, no dear it's papa your family" Sugimi told her

"Thanks papa" Kagome replied

'"Crap when Inuyasha finds out his dad knows, and heard everything over the PA system he might have a frigging heart attack" Bankotsu stated "Hehehe"

At Sugimi's house

After the food was eaten and during the mating celebration party "Shit pops is up to no good" Kouga whispered to Sesshoumaru

"Yes and father is a deranged one" Sesshoumaru stated

"Any minute now" Sango said

"Inuyasha son? Sugimi sweetly called

"Ya what is it pops?

"Ah shit Kagome" Sugimi ragged

"Sesshoumaru you fucking prick you played that for dad bastard?" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah sure, why not?" smiling Sesshoumaru casually answered

"I'm going to kill you for real this time"

"No thanks your to slow, and I have no patience for it" Sesshoumaru needled

"You asshole" Inuyasha snapped and lunged arms outstretched and claws aimed at his brother

"Yawn, well I guess this'll do and I am bored" Sesshoumaru needled as he dodged his brother with ease "Try just a little bit to keep up" he said to rile Inuyasha then ran and Inuyasha chased

"Be back before nine boys tonight is a school night" Sugimi joked as if they were only twelve years old


End file.
